Thank You
by black dragon
Summary: This is a side story which will be explained later in The Love that Transends Time it is a non yaoi fic featuring Kai and Tyson so don't get any ideas


Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade  
  
A/n: I am so sorry Droopy but my computer DIZZI (Short for Disaster not Dizzara and no I am not copying Kenny) has crashed and I lost all my original stories till my sister decided to give me back my back up disks.  
  
So for those of you who are waiting for the next chapter of The Love That Transcends Time you will have to wait a while. I am using my father's computer at the moment so spare me.  
  
While I am waiting for my sister to send me my back up disks I decided to write a little story for entertainment. It ties in with the story but the meaning for it will come later. Think of it as a side story. And no this does not contain Yaoi. Personally I don't really like it all that much. So enjoy till I get my computer back online.  
  
Thank you  
  
PART 1: After the World Championships  
  
It was a cool night out in Moscow as a lone figure stood on the railing of the hotel that he and his friends are currently staying in. It was two days after the World Championship Beyblade Competition and he was more eager then anyone to go home. But one thing still bothered him though and that thought was the reason why he was out on the balcony in the first place. In his hand was his team's beyblades the thing that helped him win the championships in the first place. It was their trust in each other and their newly formed friendship that pulled through for them. He sighed as he watched the lights of Moscow glow in the night sky.  
  
Slowly he walked back into the hotel room and dug into his bag pulling out something that he had kept hidden from everyone else. Looking around he noticed that even Kenny the brains of the group had fallen asleep. Dizzi however was still up and on but he does not care. The sarcastic bitbeast knew his secret already and was willing for him to do it again like they do every night. Sighing to himself he walked out to the balcony but not before putting Kenny to bed. The nerd grew on him like a little brother and he smiled to himself. "You need to sleep more often," he said to himself as he looked at all his teammates the Bladebreakers. He like the idea of having them as his team now more then ever.  
  
Slowly he walked out with Dizzi in tow as he set her down on the chair. "Are you ready guys?" he asked, "More then ever big guy," said Dizzi and smiling to himself he pulled the thing that he kept hidden from the others. It was a flute but not just any flute it was a white flute and he began to play it.  
  
Tyson had the weirdest dream in his life in fact it was more of a nightmare then anything. He dreamed of losing Kai again and the battle on the lake but this time it was of Kai rejecting them and killing himself at the bottom of that lake that they battled on. His eyes were full of tears at seeing one of his friends die. He turned to find Max, Kenny and Ray fast asleep on the beds beside him and he yawned. He was about to go back to bed when he heard the most beautiful music that his ears could pick up. Listening for its source Tyson realized that it was coming from the balcony. Slowly he got out of bed and put his coat over him and began to walk towards the balcony.  
  
When he got there he was surprised to find Kai out there playing an instrument with all the beyblades in front of him spinning and glowing. "Oh, Oh I think someone is up," said Dizzi and Kai looked up in surprise and was about to hide the instrument when, "Keep playing," Tyson said as he walked out," Why?" Kai asked, "Because I think it sounds cool," Tyson said as he sat down besides Kai. Kai looked at Tyson one final time before playing his song again. It was indeed peaceful and Tyson was enjoying every minute of it. "Thank you," Kai said and Tyson turned to look at him, "What do you mean?" Tyson asked, "For saving me back there on the lake," he said, "No problem that is what friends are for," Tyson replied looking at him.  
  
Kai looked at the ground for a minute, "Why?" he asked, "Why what?" Tyson asked, "Why did you guys save me?" he asked, "Like I said we are your friends and that is what friends do," Tyson replied, "I know but I thought you hated me," Kai replied looking down at the ground. "No we did not say that, I mean it is true that we made fun of you because you are such a sourpuss, but look on the bright side at least we look out for each other." Tyson said, "You are part of this team Kai and our friend," Tyson said, "Thanks," Kai said, "Oh and Tyson," he said, "What?" Tyson asked, "I want you to know that I love you?" Kai said smiling and laughed when Tyson's face blanched, "Are you gay?" he asked, "No I mean it when is said that but not in that sense. To me you guys I mean you, Ray, Max and Kenny are like a new family to me," Kai said, "My grandfather always treated me as nothing but a slave to his will and the Blade Sharks all treated me with respect out of fear. But you guys treated me like family and no one has ever done that to me before," Kai said turning his gaze to the stars.  
  
Tyson for once was speechless he knew that Kai had it tough but not that tough. He then put his arm around his friend in comfort, "Hey man you can always count on us," Tyson said, "Thanks," Kai said, "So tell me about that instrument you have? How long have you been playing it?" Tyson asked, "I have been playing it for a long time but I hid it from my grandfather. The reason being that he did not believe in such things as music. But music was the only thing that comforted me after my nightly beatings. I was abused since the day Voltaire adopted me after the abbey. You see I have no family they are all dead thanks to Voltaire. He made sure that my parents would not come after me and other then that I have no other relatives. I am alone now with no one but Dranzer to comfort me." Kai said with tears in his eyes, "I remember the day I first got this flute in fact I made it," Kai said smiling, "You made it?" Tyson asked, "Yea, I made it from a feather," he said, "Feather?" Tyson asked, "Yea, a feather I don't remember much of how I got it but all I can remember is the giant bird that gave it to me. Every time I put my hand on that white feather I felt safe from my grandfather. I also remember the song the bird used to sing and so in return I play it on this flute. Ever since I gotten Dranzer I always played it to him it made him even better in battle. I think this song has some effect on my bitbeast in fact it has some effect on all out bitbeasts. That is why I played it in the first place." Kai said and Tyson was stunned he had never seen Kai open up like this before.  
  
Tyson and Kai just stood on that balcony for a while admiring the sky till Tyson gave out one big yawn and Kai laughed, "Well it is already late and I think we should all head for bed," Tyson said and walked back in. Dizzi had shut herself down a while ago and Kai looked down at their beyblades, "Thank you for bringing me back to the light," he said to the bitbeasts in the beyblades and they all glowed especially Dranzer.  
  
PART 2: Before Tyson's world championship match with Zeo  
  
Kai watched form a distance as his team was torn apart from the inside out. They were all discouraged that he had lost Dranzer and he knew in his heart that Tyson and the others will get him back. That part he smiled to himself until he heard Tyson give that speech about winners and loner beybladers. That had Kai worried as he watched Tyson leave and decided to leave as well to find comfort on the rail overlooking the ocean. Hilary already gave him the lecture about teamwork and Kai knew what he had to do. He thanks Hilary silently before taking off towards the river to start looking for Tyson, he has always been there for me Kai thought as he walked down the stairs but did not find Tyson. Where is he? Kai thought as he looked for Tyson, which he felt closer to then the rest of the team.  
  
In a way Tyson was the most closest to a brother then Kai would like to admit but he was right and Kai would do everything in his power to help his friend out. So getting up and helping Ty he was the least he can do to pay him back for helping him emotionally a year ago.  
  
Kai searched everywhere for Tyson and it was then that something caught his mind, the stadium! He thought as he began to run towards it. When Kai ran in sure enough Tyson was there sulking and thinking his mind loss. He was confused as to what to do and Kai was determined to help Tyson out in any way possible. So he took out his beyblade and launched it surprising Tyson who turned to look at Kai. "If that is how you are going to beat Zeo then you are surly going to lose!" Kai said before leaping over the rail and running up to the dish. He grabbed his beyblade and Tyson looked at him strangely, "I know how Zeo fights and by using brute strength alone you are going to lose Tyson," Kai said and Tyson stood stunned. "Come on I will show you how Zeo is going to be," he said preparing his launcher and Tyson stood ready as well.  
  
When they launched their blades into the dish Tyson was losing fast, "What are you doing push me back!" Kai yelled and Tyson tried and eventually turned when he heard Max, Ray, Hilary and Kenny, cheering him on. It was then that Kai had to smile to himself when he saw Tyson realize that his friends is what makes him strong and began to push back on Kai's blade. That is it Tyson remember what you did to me a year ago? Remember how you helped me when I was like this? Remember we are friends even though I don't act like it we are friends and no matter what Tyson we believe in you and are willing to help you till the end. This is my payment for your help and that is to train you to be ready for tomorrow when you will face Zeo. I will be watching so don't fail and bring me back my Dranzer good luck my brother you will need it. 


End file.
